Mara Jade Skywalker
Mara Jade Skywalker byla, během svého života Císařovou rukou, pašerákem a později i mistrem Jedi zasedajícím v Nejvyšší radě Jedi. Jako Císařova ruka vykonávala Císařovy rozkazy s chladnou profesionalitou už jako mladá dívka, zabíjela Rebely a stejně tak uplácela Imperiály. Po Palpatinově smrti obdržela poslední rozkaz, který zněl – zabít Luka Skywalkera; nicméně smrt jejího mistra ji přivedla na dráhu tuláka. Časem se přidala ke skupině Talona Karrdeho, stala se jeho nejlepším pašerákem a zástupcem velitele. V době útoků velkoadmirála Thrawna byla nucena spolupracovat se Skywalkerem a ač neochotně, přesto si k němu vytvořila respekt. V průběhu let pokračovala v práci pro Karrda a čas od času se setkávala s Lukem . To trvalo až do 19 PBY, kdy ti dva zjistili, že se milují a chtějí strávit zbytek svých životů spolu. Mara byla zkušená v mnoha činnostech, byla dobrý pilot a mechanik a byla skvělá v zacházení s blasterem stejně tak i v boji muže proti muži, dokonce i bez použití Síly. Její chladné chování spojené s rychlým uvažováním a důvtipem jí pomáhalo zůstat v klidu, přežít a vyjít vítězně i z nebezpečných situací. Jako Palpatinův zabiják obdržela prvotřídní trénink od expertů v různých odvětvích a v neposlední řadě i v používání Síly, v kterém o mnoho let později pokračovala pod vedením Luka Skywalkera. Po svatbě s Lukem zasvětila svůj život Novému řádu Jedi. Krátce před válkou s Yuuzhan Vongy onemocněla nemocí, jenž způsobovaly spóry. Použitím Síly zpomalili průběh onemocnění, a po porodu jejího syna Bena (26 PBY), se její tělo nemoci nadobro zbavilo. Po tom, co se stala mistrem Jedi, vzala Mara svou neteř Jainu Solo jako padawana, dokud nedosáhla stavu rytíře. Během té doby se Mara účastnila Jedijské ofenzivy proti Yuuzhan Vongům, kde dopomohla ke zničení nejvyššího vládce Shimrra Jamaanea. Byla aktivní během Krize Temného hnízda a následující Války roje, kde pomohla zmařit plány Raynar Thula a Killiků a pokračovala službou na straně svého manžela jako Mistr Jedi během Druhé Galaktické občanské války. Během této války byla Mara zabita svým synovcem, Jacenem Solo, o kterém zjistila, že byl Sith a viděla ho jako hrozbu pro svou rodinu, pro Řád Jedi a pro galaxii celkově. Životopis Raný život (17 PřBY – 4 PBY) Mara se narodila 17 BBY na neznámé planetě během doby velké nestability, když císař Palpatine a jeho učedník Darth Vader, odstraňovali zbytky Řádu Jedi. Císař Palpatine vzal Maru od jejích rodičů a přivedl ji na Coruscant ve velmi mladém věku. Zde začal s jejím učením v Síle, ačkoliv oficiálně byla považovaná za jednu z tanečnic z Imperiálního paláce. Nepamatovala si mnoho o svém dětství u rodičů, mimo jejich odporu k jejímu odchodu. Její mister ji trénoval v užívání Síly a tak se stala agentem Impéria. Někteří imperiální dvořané ji však stále považovali pouze za tanečnici nebo jednu z Palpatinových konkubín. Císařova ruka Během mládí prošla Mara intenzivním výcvikem v pluku (to zahrnuje výcvik u Královské Imperiální gardy a učení se tajné špionáži a zabijáckému umění, jehož byla adeptkou od svých 14ti let) a stala se „Císařovou rukou“, jedním z Palpatinových osobnícthumb|left|286px|Mara Jade jako Císařova rukah zabijáků. Pro splnění této mise Mara, vydávající se za hosta na formální oslavě v Tarkinově rezidenci, předstírala nevolnost, aby se mohla oddělit od ostatních hostů. S balíčkem nářadí se potom spustila po stěně budovy do pokoje obsahujícího Tarkinův soukromý trezor. Zatímco se vloupávala dovnitř, skupina strážců vešla dovnitř. Ona je zneškodnila blasterem a světelným mečem. Vader a Palpatine byli potěšeni jejími dovednostmi a Mara byla prohlášena Císařovou rukou. I přes to, že zde bylo několik Císařových rukou, Mara, stejně jako ostatní, nikdy netušila o jejich existenci. Díky svému silnému spojení se Silou mohla pomocí telepatického spojení slyšet Palpatinův hlas kdekoliv v galaxii. Plnila Palpatinovu vůli na nesčetných světech, odstraňovala zkorumpované Imperiální úředníky, zrádce a ostatní, které Císař považoval za hodné smrti nebo rozsudku. Jeho respekt k ní byl takový, že jí čas od času nechával čas pro relaxaci, což bylo v rozporu s Palpatinovými běžnými zvyky. Vedle osobní vesmírné lodi a protokolárního droida Kaythree, který ji pomáhal s jejími povinnostmi jako Ruky, také dostala soukromé sídlo na Coruscantu, kde přechovávala svůj světelný meč a lanvarok pro leváky (ačkoliv Mara sama byla pravák) společně s její soukromou sbírkou zbraní. Před bitvou o Yavin byla pověřena shromážďováním informací o jedijech, kteří přežili Rozkaz 66. Jedním z nich byl An'ya Kuro. Jade při pátrání narazila na člověka, který se snažil uprchnout od Impéria. Pod hrozbou, že ho nahlásí Palpatinovi jí prozradil kontakt na jednoho pašeráka, který obchodoval s informacemi. Ten jí řekl, že Kuro je na páté planetě systému Cophrigin. Mara usilovala o to, aby jej mohla pronásledovat, ale místo ní byl poslán Darth Vader. Mezi bitvou o Yavin a Hoth špehovala Vadera a posílala zprávy o jeho akcích císaři. Byla i u toho, když Vader šest měsíců po ztrátě první Hvězdy smrti útočil na chrámy Massasi, kde byl zadržen rebelský velitel Jan Dodonna. Při dalších misích, kdy k němu byla přidělena, aby ho pozorovala, ho začala nenávidět a nechápala jeho chování, zejména posedlost týkající se mladého Jedie Luka Skywalkera. Jade začala doufat, aby nějak zradil císaře, ona ho mohla zabít a zaujmout jeho místo císařova učedníka. I nadále však Vader vykonával úkoly pro císaře sám. Mara Jade v akci Při vyšetřování moffa Glovstoaka se představovala jako hraběnka Claria. Zjistila, že moff, který patřil k nejbohatším lidem impéria, nezaplatil Palpatinovi daňová přiznání. Předstírala otravu a odešla do svého soukromého pokoje. Po výměně formálního oblečení za bojový oblek rychle pronikla do jeho kanceláře a našla v ní šest ukradených obrazů, které měly hodnotu několika miliónů kreditů pro císařský palác. Jade se vrátila do imperiálního centra a podala hlášení Palpatinovi, který nařídil, aby ho zatkla. Po zatčení Glovstoaka si Jade vzala na starosti vyhledávání těch, kteří moffovi pomáhali. V prvé řadě šla do aukční síně, v níž byly obrazy prodány, ale získala příliš málo informací. Dále se pátrání věnoval na bezpečném místě, ze kterého pozorovala skladovací a rekultivační centrum, o němž věděla, že se v něm schází největší spodina galaxie. Pozorovala budovu z nedaleké kavárny. Majitel skladu se na ni pokusil použít drogu, ale její schopnosti v Síle ji na to upozornily a následně ho zneškodnila. Vlastník budovy Pirtonna Birtraub, který se jí pokusil zabít, se po chvíli podmanil jejímu psychickému nátlaku Síly a přiznal zapojení skupiny pirátů, označených jako BloodScars, do organizace, která chtěla sjednotit několik pirátských gangů a ovládnout sektor Shelsha. Mara Jade jako Arica v Jabbově paláci Několik měsíců před bitvou u Endoru byla Jade v Palpatinových komnatách, zrovna když za ním Dart Vader přivedl Lumiyu, osobu citlivou na Sílu, která měla také začít pracovat jako císařova ruka. Palpatine Maru poslal pryč z místnosti, než přijal Lumiyiny služby, a tak v Maře přetrvávala iluze, že je stále jediným císařovým tajným agentem, přesto však pocítila k Lumiye okamžité nepřátelství. Po bitvě o Hoth se Jade dozvěděla o Palpatinových starostech ohledně Luka Skywalkera. Byla poslána do paláce Jabby Desilijica Tiure na Tatooine v přestrojení za tanečnici Aricu, aby na Skywalkera počkala. Byla svědkem příjezdu droidů C-3PO a R2-D2, později dokonce s C-3PO mluvila. Melina Carniss, členka tajné Jabbovy ochranky Maru podezírala, že chce na Hutta spáchat atentát a pokusila se ji zatknout. Karrdova organizace (6 PBY - 20 PBY) Jade vstoupila do Karrdovy organizace v roce 8.5 PBY. Během prvních měsíců, kdy pro něj pracovala, se rychle dostala mezi nejvýše postavené členy organizace. Lov Skywalkera Její schopnost cítit věci v Síle potvrdila, když našla v kosmu Luka Skywalkera v porouchaném X-wingu. Velkoadmirál Thrawn, vůdce ožívajícího Impéria, nabídl za Skywalkera vysokou finanční odměnu, a tak Karrde uvažoval, jestli Luka „prodá“ Impériu nebo jestli bude po Nové republice požadovat tučné výkupné. Karrde přijal Jediho na palubu své lodi a vzal ho na základnu na Myrkr, kde ysalamiri, neinteligentní stvoření na této planetě, blokovali jeho schopnosti v Síle. Jade ho chtěla hned zabít, ale Karrde ho nechal spolu s R2-D2 uvěněné a schované před Thrawnem, který zrovna v tu dobu přiletěl na Myrkr sbírat ysalamiri. Skywalkerovi se podařilo utéct z vězení a ve skipray se vydal pryč od základny. Mara ha pronásledovala, ale obě vozidla se zřítila do lesa plného vornskrtů. Jelikož Thrawn byl stále na Myrkru, nemohli navázat spojení s Karrdem, protože by velkoadmirál zjistil, že tam Luke byl a Karrdova organizace by měla problém. Jade byla nucena spolupracovat se Skywalkerem pokusit se přežít. Také mu řekla o svém úmyslu zabít ho. Snažili se dostat do města Hyllyard. Odrazili několik útoků vornskrtů, ale nakonec byli obklíčeni jednotkou stormtrooperů. Díky včasnému zásahu Landa Calrissiana, Hana Sola a některých Karrdových lidí stormtroopery porazili a Luke společně se svými přáteli odletěli z Myrkru. Karrde a jeho organizace nedlouho po nich opustili planetu také, protože Thrawn na ně - po zjištění, že tam byl Luke - vypsal zatykač s vysokou odměnou. Jade, Karrde a někteří z pašeráků se rozhodli tajně sledovat příchod Impéria na Myrkr z lodi Wild Karrde. Jak se dalo očekávat, Thrawn s sebou vzal hvězdný destruktor Chimaera a rychle ovládl opuštěnou základnu. Talon však nepředpokládal, že Thrawn vydedukuje, že Wild Karrde zůstala v systému a že povolá křižník, aby pašerákovu loď chytil. Mara ale zachytila varování v Síle, nahodila motory a k velkému překvapení celé posádky skočila do hyperprostoru, čímž je všechny zachránila před velkoadmirálem. Jade byla na Thrawna naštvaná a rozhodla se dostat Talona z imperiálního vězení, ve kterém se ocitl, ale věděla, že to nedokáže udělat sama. Cestovala na Jomarku, kde Luke Skywalker trénoval pod vedením šíleného mustra Jedi Joruuse C’boatha. C’boath se ji pokoušel srazit při přistání deštěm kamení, ale Mara i tak dokázala přistát. Když lezla dolů z útesu, na kterém zůstala její stíhačka, byla málem odstřelena R2-D2, který ovládala Skywalkerův X-wing. Podařilo se jí přesvědčit droida, že C’boath pracuje pro Thrawna a že Luke Karrdovi dluží laskavost, takže se nemá na co vymlouvat, kdyby jí nechtěl pomoct. Jade spolu s Karrdovou skupinou se později vrátila na podporu Nové republiky v bitvě o flotilu Ktana. Mara letěla v Z-95 Headhunteru, ale byla sestřelena a musela se katapultovat. Naštěstí ji však Luke zachránil, ještě dříve než zemřela na ozáření. Wayland Zatímco ostatní hledali zařízení pro zničení, Skywalker a Jade našli šíleného mistra Jedi, který je uhodil temným bleskem a postavil Skywalkera jeho vlastnímu klonu, který byl vyzbrojen světelným mečem jeho otce, Anakina Skywalkera. Přes veškerou snahu Jade, Skywalkera, Solových a Karrda se jim nedařilo mistra Jedi porazit, dokud ovšem Mara nechytila Leiyn světelný meč. Skywalker mezitím zranil svůj klon a posílil Maru v Síle, aby klon dorazila. Tím splnila císařův poslední rozkaz. C’boath se rozzlobil a zaůtočil na ně. Jade se s Lukovou pomocí ubránila všem jeho útokům a bodla ho mečem. C’boathova smrt uvolnila spoustu temné energie, která by je oba pohltila, kdyby Luke nepoužil Sílu a nevytvořil před nimi štít. Chewbacca a Calrissian mezitím vypli zařízení, které jim bránilo v útěku a všichni poté odletěli ve Wild Karrde pryč. Jako projev přátelství jí Skywalker daroval světelný meč svého otce, který používala v následujících letech. Přechod na světlou stranu Síly Po úplném zřeknutí Temné strany Síly vyhledala Kyla Katarna, aby ji trénoval ve způsobech Jediů. Když se Palpatine vrátil do svého naklonovaného těla, Mara nevěřila, že to je opravdu on a naprosto zamítla myšlenku na návrat do své služby. Místo toho pomáhala Nové republice převážet nejrůznější zboží. Když ji Katarn částečně naučil ovládat Sílu, vrátila se ke své vojenské kariéře. Účastnila se mise, kterou jí zadal Karrde, kde měla „vystopovat“ Jorje Car’dase. Jako zástěrku musela předstírat, že je milenkou Landa Calrissiana. Během té doby se stala jedním z vůdců Aliance pašeráků. Lando Clarissian o ní chtěl, aby vedla skupinu plavidel na Kessel, aby mu pomohla vyhnat současného správce planety. Krize Caamaského dokumentu Krátce nato se Jade zapletla do událostí ohledně Cammaského dokumentu v roce 19 PBY, když ona a Karrde letěli na Wayland najmout nějaké Noghrie, aby pro ně pracovali. Po rozhovoru s Cakhmaim zajali devoriana Jak Lita, který našel datakartu s informací, že Bothani pomáhali Palpatinovi zničit Caamas. Jade cestovala ve Starry Ice do systému Nirauan, když pronásledovala loď neznámé rasy, z níž pocházel Thrawn. Nechala se vysadit na planetu pouze s lodí Defender. Po přistání ztratila kontakt se zbytkem skupiny, kteří zůstali na oběžné dráze ve Starry Ice. Při průzkumu jeskyně upadla a uhodila se do hlavy o skálu. Její neohlášení dělalo kapitánce lodi, Faughn, starosti a proto se následně vydala hledat pomoc a oznámit to Karrdovi. Karrde v té době zrovna jednal s Lukem Skywalkerem a požádal ho, jestli by se za Marou nemohl vypravit. Skywalker si vzpomněl na svou vizi, kdy viděl Maru, jak leží ve vodě a vypadá, že je mrtvá. Řekl o té vizi Karrdovi a tím ho ještě více znervóznil a dál se Luka snaží přemluvit. Ten nakonec zdráhavě souhlasil a vydal se na Nirauan s Mařinou lodí Jade Fire a svým X-wingem. Patnáct dní poté, co Mara uvízla na Nirauanu se Skywalker konečně dostal do jeskyně, kde přebývala, obklopen Qom Jha, kteří zavinili, že se praštila do hlavy a upadla do bezvědomí. Qom Jha jí vzali zbraně a měli zabránit, aby zašla příliš hluboko do spleti jeskynních chodeb, ale jinam jí nic neudělali. Vzali jí však také stíhačku Defender a umístili do jeskyně nedaleko pevnosti, kterou obývali Chissové. Jade stále nemohla pochopit způsob komunikace Qom Jha a Qom Qae skrz Sílu, ale Skywalker to uměl a ukázal jí, jak s nimi mluvit. Splečně přesvědčili Qom Jha a Qom Qae, aby jim pomohli se dostat se do pevnosti spletí podzemních chodeb. V průběhu cesty, kdy spolu trávili všechen čas, si spolu vyřešili nějaké staré záležitosti. Mara se Lukovi svěřila, že doufala že jí bude na akademii Jedi na Yavinu IV věnovat nějakou zvláštní pozornost, a proto tam přestala chodit. Také mu řekla, že by se měl přestat snažit dělat všchno sám. Kvůli rudě cortosis v okolních stěnách a predátorům ukrytých v jeskyních se jejich postup ypomalil, přesto ale pronikli do pevnosti. Spolu s jejich domorodými průvodci a R2-D2 prozkoumali nižší úrovně, ale zastavili je ozbrojení Chissové, kteří na ně spustili palbu a jeden z nich strefil Maru do ramene. Skywalker jí pomohl zpět do jeskyně, kde se dala do jedijského hojivého transu. V tu chvíli si Luke uvědomil, že Maru miluje a vyjádřil své pocity tím, že ji políbil, zatímco spala. Když se probudila, táhla se jejich konverzace směrem k jejich osobnímu životu. Luke se jí ptal na její vztah s Landem a ona ho zase zpovídala ohledně Geariel a Callisty. Jade ho uklidnila, že nikdy s Calrissianem nic neměla, že šlo pouze o krycí příběh pro jednu z Karrdových misí. Vypadalo to, že se mu celkem ulevilo. Jejich diskuze vedla ke snížení bariéry mezi nimi. Jade si uvědomila, že potřebují další informace, a tak si šla promluvit s obyvateli pevnosti, kde se setkala s vůdci Vossem Parckem a Soontirem Felem, kteří ji však omezovali v používání Síly, protože s sebou měli ysalamiry. Parck jí řekl pravdivý příběh o Thrawnovi a zároveň se ji snažil přesvědčit, aby se k nim přidala. Také jí řekl o četných hrozbách v Neznámých oblastech, které by jako Císařova ruka měla odrazit. Když odmítla a oni zjistili, že v pevnosti je i Luke, snažili se ji přinutit, aby vstoupila do jedijského transu tím, že ji jinak zastřelí. Pokoušela se jim to rozmluvit, ale Parck se nenechal odradit. Naštěstí Skywalker, který až do té doby stál u stěny ve vedlejší místnosti, zasáhl – zničil zeď, jenž stála mezi ním a Marou a poté spolu s ní utekl do hangáru. Parck nařídil svým vojákům, aby se stáhli, aby zabránil zbytečnému zabíjení a nechal pouze pár svých důstojníků, aby se za Jedim a pašeračkou vydali. Jak voda stoupala, uvědomili si, že jsou v pasti. Luke řekl Maře o své vizi, jak leží tváří dolů ve vodě. Také jí řekl o své lásce k ní, kterou potvrdil, když spojil svou mysl s její. Luke se jí zeptal, jestli by si ho vzala. Ona přijala. Oba vstoupili do jedijského tranzu a propluli spletí vodních kanálů, které se vytvořili v chodbách. Luke se probudil jako první a vytáhl Jade z místa, kde ležela tváří dolů ve vodě a probudil ji slovy: "Miluju tě, Maro." Manželství s Lukem Skywalkerem Po podepsání mírové smlouvy Pellaonem a Gavrisonem spolu Luke a Mara strávili několik týdnů na Garqi ve vnějším okraji. Na Coruscantu mezitím Leia Organa Solo oznámila jejich svatbu, kterou tisk pochopil jako symbol imperiální a novorepublikové jednoty. Věci se zkomplikovaly ještě víc, když se do přípravy svatby zapojil i C-3PO. Jako součást příprav se Mara musela vypořádat s řadou módních návrhářů, kteří soutěžili o to, aby to byly právě jejich šaty, které si Jade vezme na svatbu. Jejich návrhy byly velice různorodé – maskované šaty, černé šaty připomínající oblečení imperiálních agentů nebo minišaty, ve kterých Mara odmítla vyjít ze šatny. Byla velice zklamaná, a tak odešla z bytu Solových, kam návrháři chodili na procházku. Na ulici potkala sklíčenou twi’leckou ženu, návrhářku jménem Jari’kyn, která se také měla účastnit konkurzu na svatební šaty pro nevěstu, ale její zaměstnavatel ji vyhodil. Mara jí odhalila svou identitu a byla mile překvapena jejími návrhy. Poté, co nechala u švadleny učít šaty podle Jari’čina návrhu, měla Jade se Skywalkerem soukromý méně formální jedijský obřadv areálu jedijského výcvikového střediska zřízeného na Coruscantu. Byli oddáni Kamem Solusarem a po spojení obou polovin krystalu, který byl symbolem jejich spojení, jim přítomní Jediové vzdali poctu pozvednutými světelnými meči. Noc před jejich oficiální svatbou se moc nevydařila – Skywalker se na své rozlučce se svobodou zapletl do hospodské rvačky a Maru pronásledovali noční můry o Palpatinovi. Zatímco se Skywalker a jeho přátelé zotavovali z předchozí noci, Mara a její družičky Leia Organa Solo, Mirax Terrik Horn, Iella Wessiri Antilles a Tionne Solusar šly do lázní. Po odchodu z lázní si Mara šla za Jari’kyn pro šaty a byla ohromená jejich vzhledem. Válka s Yuuzhan Vongy (25 PBY - 29 PBY) Nakažení spórami coomb Během diplomatické ceremonie na Monoru II byla Mara svědkem korunovace prince Agapose X., kde sloužila jako osobní strážce jednoho z přítomných diplomatů. Nom Anor, agent Yuuzhan Vongů maskující se jako hlava státu, se obřadu také zúčastnil a tajně do dýchacích masek umístil spóry coomb, které po několika dnech zabily všechny infikované lidi – ovšem kromě Mary, která pomocí Síly dokázala potlačit účinky spór, avšak trvale vyléčit se jí nepodařilo. První útoky Yuuzhan Vongů Před začátkem Yuuzhanvongské invaze doprovázela Leiu Organa Solo a Jainu Solo na diplomatické misi na planetu Rhommamool, která vedla otevřenou občanskou válku se svou sesterskou planetou Osarian. Schůze skončila katastrofou, když vůdce Rhommamoolu, což byl vlastně Nom Anor v přestojení, mluvil s Leiou a následně je poslal pryč, ve skutečnosti chtěl Anor pouze získat informace o tom, jak pokračuje nákaza Jade Skywalker. Tři ženy se vrátily na Coruscant. V průběhu cesty se u Mary projevil další útok nemoci, tentokrát na její lůno. Skywalkerovi a Solovi byli frustrovaní vládou Nové republiky, a tak navštívili Landa Calrissiana na jeho základně na Dubrillionu, aby získali nějaké informace o činnosti Jediů ve Vnějším okraji. Jade Skywalker té situace využila, aby vyzkoušela svou učednici Jainu tak, že jí nastavila jiné souřadnice na skok do hyperprostoru, než letěli ostatní. Jek se dalo očekávat, Jaina se ihned zorientovala a připojila se ke zbytku rodiny. Několik Jediů zachytilo volání v Síle ze stanice ExGal-4 z planety Belkadan. Skywalkerovi se to společně rozhodli prozkoumat. Na Belkadanu zjistili, že planeta čelí ekologické katastrofě, která je výsledkem útoku Yuuzhan Vongů. Mara vycítila, že její nemoc reaguje na podmínky zdevastované planety. Byla prvním Jedim, který bojoval s Yuuzhan Vongem, když ji napadl Yomin Carr. S vypětím všech sil ho porazila, ale bylo to pro ni velice těžké, přestože Carr ani nebyl voják. Na Dantooine Po bitvě u Helsku se Jade Skywalker vrátila na Yavin IV, kde její manžel svolal setkání všech příslušníků řádu Jedi. Na tomto jednání byli členům řádu přiděleny rozdílné úkoly. Mara měla spolu se svým synovcem Anakinem letět na Dantooine, kde si měla odpočinout, nabrat síly a zjistit, zda Yuuzhan Vongové na tuto planetu dorazili nebo ne. Zničení Ithoru Na Vortexu se setkali s Qwi Xux, která jim prozradila, že i když se Daeshara’cor snažila zjistit nějaké informace o superzbraních, nedozvěděla se od vědkyně nic. Mara, Luke, Anakin, Mirax a Chalco pokračovali v hledání na Garos IV, svět slavný svou univerzitou a velkou databází starých imperiálních souborů. Při průzkumu se rozdělili a Anakin byl zajat Daeshara’corou. Twi’lecká Jedi jim nabídla obchod – vymění Anakina za informace o superzbraních. Anakinovi se však za pomoci Chalca podařilo utéct. Všichni pak cestovali na Ithor, který se podle informátorů měl stát dalším cílem Yuuzhan Vongů. Jade Skywalker se nezúčastnila, protože se jí přitížilo kvůli její nemoci. Poté měla šanci strávit aspoň chvíli sama se svým manželem. Řekla mu, že je připravena čelit nejistotě budoucnosti a že by si přála mít s ním dítě. Jejich příjemná chvíle na Ithoru však byla přerušena, když yuuzhanvongský velitel Shedao Shai přiletěl s velkým počtem válečných lodí a vojáků a zahájit kombinovaný útok ve vzdychu a na zemi. Během krátkého oddechu od války se Luke, Han, Leia, Jacen, Jaina a Anakin zúčastnili vzpomínkového obřadu na Chewbaccu na Kashyyyku. Mara se pohrřbu účastnit nemohla kvůli závažnosti své nemoci. Těhotenství Ještě k tomu Cilghal zjistila, že Mařina nemoc se šíří pětkrát rychleji než předtím. Na lodi Errant Venture, kde v té době s manželem žila, se Lukovi zdálo, jako by umírala, poté však pochopil, že se snaží udržet nemoc pryč od jejich syna. Předal jí svou sílu a společně se jim povedlo zbavit její tělo nemoci nadobro. Krátce poté, co se jejich dítě narodilo a Mara s Lukem ho pojmenovali Ben, na památku Obi-Wana „Bena“ Kenobiho, jim volal Borsk Fey’lya, že příkaz k jejich zatčení byl zrušen, zatímco Kam a Tionne Solusarjim oznámili, že našli bezpečný svět v jádru galaxie, který by mohlipoužít jako útočiště Jediů – Eclipse. Temné časy Sestry Alema a Numa Rar byly nuceny toto místo opustit, když se Yuuzhan Vongové rozhodli, že se s jejich odporem vypořádají tak, že zničí celou planetu. Twi’lečky unikly na palubě lodi Nebula Chaser, ale nakonec byly objeveny voxyny, hybridy vornskrtů, které vyšlechtili Yuuzhan Vongové, aby lovili Jedie. Numa jednou z bestií zabita, ale Alemě se podařilo utéct v únikovém modulu. Ten pak zachytila Mara Jade Skywalker a Jaina Solo na palubě Jade Shadow a Alemu dovezli za ostatními Jedii, kde jim řekla o všem, co se stalo. Mezitím Anakin Solo vedl úderný tým Jediů při útoku na královnu voxynů na Myrkr. Ačkoli byli nakonec úspěšní a podařilo se jim královnu zabít, atálo je to několik životů – včetně Anakinova, který byl zabit během nelítostného boje. Přes půl galaxie cítila jeho smrt Leia i Skywalkerovi. V důsledku pádu Coruscantu se Skywalkerovi setkali s přeživšími Solovi a uctili Anakinovu památku. Jade Skywalker se cítila odcizená od Jainy, která byla zdrcena ztrátou svých bratrů a na chvíli upadla k Temné straně Síly. Jaina a Mara v dobrém ukončili svůj vztah jako mistr-učedník. Jaina se stala učednicí Kypa Durrona a Mara se mohla plně věnovat svým mateřským povinnostem. Kategorie:Jediové Kategorie:Rodina Skywalkerů Kategorie:Ženy Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Piloti Kategorie:Pašeráci Kategorie:Císařova ruka Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Špioni a tajní agenti